(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hand-held fire fighting equipment used by firemen for purposes of battering holes in ceilings and walls to expose fire therein to fire fighting water or chemicals.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of fire fighting devices of this nature or so-called pike poles have generally provided a straight sharpened, piercing portion which is used to initially batter holes in walls and ceilings and also included a hook-shaped portion spaced a short distance from the pointed portion which is used to grip portions of the wall and pull it away to expose the fire within. While these so-called pike poles have been used for a great length of time by fire fighters, they have been subject to some criticism because they are able to poke only a small hole in the ceiling and when the hooked portion is used to pull the ceiling backwards, oftentimes, only a small portion of the ceiling breaks away because the hooked portion is not large enough to contact a great enough area of the ceiling to permit a large opening to be made. These problems are overcome by the device disclosed herein.